cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW's History of Championships
New Gen Wrestling had a history of title changes in the course of it's years. Some of those changes occured when that title a vacated and some were changed in controversial fashion. Those champions listed have won it within NGW's career. =Men's Championships= World Heavyweight Championship The highest prestige title in New Gen Wrestling was worn to those who endured alot and carries the NGW name in the men's division. This was first crowned at Survival of the Best 2004. Champion List Notes :*1 - Held a One-Night Tournament to crown the first-ever NGW Champion, this was the finals. :*4 - Duke regained the title later that night :*5 - After Monty's win, the title was renamed the NGW World Heavyweight Championship :*12 - During VV06, Theo announced to vacate the title and made a tournament that began on the WarZone show after :*13 - This was the finals of the tournament, in a TLC match :*14 - This was the tie-breaker in the WarGames, in which Team NGW won :*16 - Brock was the "Masked Man" and entered late in the match :*17 & 18 -Christmas episode where James Bond got his wish of wanting a title shot. Won and lost it in the same night. :*19 - Main Event of the Multi-League CPV :*20 - Brock regained it on the WarZone episode after CAW Destiny III :*21 - Duke cashed in his Money in the Bank after Brock's match with Agent 47 Tag Team Championship This is the only title made for the tag team division. This was not debuted until Fall Brawl 2004. Champions List Notes :*1 - Part of the WarGames in a Tag Team Ladder match''(Team NGW v Team Final Fantasy)'' :*2 - Tommy & Lance def. C.J. & Sean Johnson in a Cage match, earlier in the night, to get the title shot :*3 - Tag Team Hell in a Cell match :*4 - The Turks (Reno & Rude) debuted :*6 - One member from each team is represented in the Fatal 4-Way Ladder match :*12 - Tag Team Ladder match :*13 - "Gang wars" match International Championship This is the mid-carder's title belt in the men's division, debuting at New Year's Bash 2006 Pre-Show. Champion List Notes :*1 - Triple Threat match :*2 - Muhammad revealed as Sephiroth in disguise on the 4/8/06 WarZone episode :*3 - Shaft later renamed himself as Samuel L. Jackson on the following WarZone episode =Womens Championships= Women's Championship The next highest prestige title, as this is to represent the women of NGW. This title debuted along with the World Heavyweight Championship at Survival of the Best 2004. Champion List Notes :*1 - Fatal 4-Way match :*3 - 2-on-1 Handicap Tables match where she also won the Rumble Roses Championship :*4 - Title became Vacated on the following WarZone episode :*5 - Jill & Ami won the Lethal Tag Tournament prior to this match and this was for the vacated title :*6 - Britney returned and teamed with Jessica, as Ami teamed up with Usagi in the Fatal 4-Way match; the title was vacated after The O.C.'s loss at Fall Brawl 2006 :*7 - the title was to be awarded to the winner of the Women's Ultimate Elimination match :*11 - This match was supposed to be part of Exodus 2 but it was delayed. Women's Tag Team Championship The only tag team title made for the women's tag team division. This title debuted at New Year's Bash 2005. Champions List Notes :*1 - Women's Tag Team tournament finals, TLC match :*2 - Minako turned on Usagi after the match, title awarded to Minako on 3/17/05 WarZone episode after the 1-on-1 match against her co-champion, Usagi. :*3 - Sailor Senshi Brawl match :*7 - After the match, Yuna & Rikku rivaled each other until SuperBrawl 3 :*9 - Tifa & Ami won the belts @ Fully Loaded 07, but the Simpson Sisters challenged the contract ruling of "overpowering". This lead up to the rematch, in a Bikini Brawl. Internet Vixen's Championship The women's mid-card title, is equivalent to the International title. This debuted at New Year's Bash 2006 Pre-Show, along with the International Title. Champion List Notes :*1 - 10-Woman Battle Royale, last four participants turns it into a fatal 4-way. The Other participants were Stripperela, Christina Aguilera, Paris Hilton, Claire Redfield, Kelly Osbourne & Rei Hino. The following WarZone episode "Aeris" changed her name to Aerith while keeping her last name. :*3 - Nudist Colony match :*5 - Part of the WarGames, was to be a tag team match, but Tifa left to find Ami while Aerith defends it in a handicap style :*8 - Lita's career was on the line. With this loss, Lita has been retired from NGW. Ladies Xtreme (Rumble Roses) Championship The women's hardcore title, is equivalent to the regular Hardcore title, except for that it's only for the women and the 24/7 Rule. This debuted at New Year's Bash 2005. Champion List Notes :*2 - Aeris held the title for 1 Hour 36 Minutes 54 Seconds; Ami won it along with the Women's Championship :*3 - Ashlee Simpson attacked Ami, helping Tifa win the belt :*7 - The Rumble Rose title was renamed The Ladies Xtreme championship. =Intergender Championships= Hardcore Championship This title can be worn by anyone and can be won at any moment whenever the 24/7 rule is in effect. It's best known for the infamous Hardcore Frenzy, where multiple changes occur within SuperBrawl's event. Since the first 3 episodes of the WarZone went missing it is not confirmed when Carl Brutananadilewski and Eddie Murphy's Title Reigns are. Champion List Million Dollar Championship Season four's exclusive title brings in a new challenge to the superstars: if you win it and keep it until the end of the season, you win the Million Dollars! But the catch is that you must defend it every week, and at every CPV, until the season is done. These champions had the chance but the one below them wanted it more! Champion List Notes :*1 - The other participants were Squall Leonheart, The Sess, Dixie Clemets, Terry Tate, Tina Armstrong, Seifer Almasy, Kelly Osbourne, Irvine Kinneas, Christina Aguilera :*4 - Extreme Rules match :*7 - Million Dollar Challenge match; winner exchanges the title for One Million Dollars, thus retires the Million Dollar championship